Forgotten Memories: Untold Histories
by ariniad
Summary: Kumpulan drabble/oneshot. Lembar dua; Red-White. Yang tergambar di hadapannya, yang terucap dari kedua belah bibirnya, yang mengganggu pikirannya.
1. Warm Winter

_Karena, uh... Banyak banget godaan buat datang dan membuat fic di fandom ini. Dan saya udah lama banget ngidam bikin fanfic yang berhubungan dengan sejarah (dan pariwisata, ha ha)._

_Maaf, seenaknya. Dan salam kenal. Dan, yang ada di sini hanyalah drabble en oneshot-oneshot gaje― yang kebanyakan ngebahas negara kita tercinta saja. #gaploked_

_._

_Pairing Nederland/Fem!Indonesia... untuk chapter pertama. BECAUSE OF REASONS. _

_Hint-hint seksual yang implisit _hardcore_. You've been warned._

_Nama OC Fem!Indonesia saya: Kartika. (Walau nama manusia setiap _nation_ ngga disinggung...) Gambarannya ada di galeri gambar akun Infantrum saya atau blog dengan nama 'Arinia D.'._

_Enjoy!_

.

* * *

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**|| Forgotten Memories: Untold Histories ||**

**T- Semi M**

**By: **Arine

General/campur-aduk (buat chapter selanjutnya)

.

**_Summary: _**_Lembar satu, Warm Winter. Satu ciuman dan pameran kepariwisataan. Batik dan lendir. Timur dan Barat. Ah, romansa._

.

* * *

.

**Lembar satu: **

**_- Warm Winter –_**

.

Ruang _dome_ berfasilitas AC _full_ sekalipun di luar musim dingin masih menguasai, sukses membuat melernya tidak kunjung berhenti. Sesekali ia akan bersin, bahkan membuang ingus di batik selempangnya, hanya untuk melihat cairan bening itu hilir mudik dengan menjijikkan ketika ia memainkan batiknya naik-turun seperti sedang menyeimbangkan timbangan. Lilin mungkin menjadi penyebab utama kenapa batik ini tahan air (atau ingus), hingga akhirnya ia usap saja cairan yang menggenang itu pada salah satu kain reklame yang mempromosikan pariwisata di negaranya, sekaligus menatap kiri-kanan berharap tidak ada satupun orang yang menyadari tindakan joroknya barusan.

Ia tanya salah satu penjaga stan apakah mereka memiliki sekotak penuh tisu, dan ia langsung bernapas lega ketika seorang gadis muda (yang cantik seksi bohai seperti dirinya) memberikan sekotak besar yang bebas ia bawa ke mana-mana. Ah, gadis baik. Akan ikut ia promosikan juga gadis ini nanti pada para pengunjung sekitar, pikirnya terlalu senang.

* * *

.

"_Welkom op onze stand._"

Geh, aksen _Dutch-_nya ternyata tidak memburuk juga. Sekalipun hampir 60 tahun ia tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa ini―untuk alasan ini-itu― dan baru kali ini ia mau ikut terbang ke Belanda (sekali lagi, _Belanda_) bersama beberapa manusia-manusia dari dinas Pariwisata dan direksi terkait, demi membawa misi suci menyebarkan informasi tentang betapa indahnya dirinya― _ehem_, negara yang ia personifikasikan, maksudnya, pada masyarakat Belanda dan orang-orang lain yang berada dalam gedung besar di mana _Vakantibeurs_ dihelat setiap tahun oleh pemerintah Belanda, berlangsung.

Sempat ia spot personifikasi negara Thailand dan Vietnam berada tak jauh dari stan negaranya, dan begitu mereka bertatap mata, ia langsung melambaikan tangan.

"Thailand!" dan tak lupa juga, "Vietnam!" dengan nada yang tak kalah semangat.

Sementara Thailand segera membalas lambaian dan sapaannya dengan senyuman lembut dan lambaian tangan pula, Vietnam lebih memilih diam. Sekalipun raut rupa yang menghiasi wajahnya kini tidak bisa menutupi betapa senangnya ia bisa melihat personifikasi Asia Tenggara yang lain. Apalagi Indonesia. Ah, wajah imut-imut yang tidak kalah imut darinya itu selalu saja membuat Viet merasa Indonesia seperti adiknya sendiri, sekalipun nyata sekali, Nesia lebih dulu memproklamirkan kemerdekaan 2 minggu sebelum dia.

Demi kepraktisan, bahasa Inggris dalam percakapan berikut adalah wajib;

"Kalian berada di stan bagian mana? Aku tidak melihat kalian sejak tadi."  
Senyum. "Stan kami di satu barisan yang sama di sebelah ujung sana, ana~ Ah, kau lagi-lagi membuka stan yang terlalu kecil, Nesia. Padahal objek wisatamu banyak sekali... ana~"

Protes. "Hei, itu bukan salahku! Boss dan anak buahnya terlalu pelit untuk membuka stan yang lebih besar." Menggembungkan pipi. "Lagipula, ini kali pertama aku benar-benar ikut pameran semacam ini."  
"Kali pertama?" Dan kali pertama pula si gadis kuncir satu bercaping anyaman daun ini buka suara. "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah ikut langsung? Sekalipun kau itu personifikasi?"

"Ya- yaahhh, kau tahulah." Memainkan kedua telunjuk. "Utrecht, Belanda. Selain itu, Januari, musim dingiiin," batik― yang entah di bagian mana ada bekas lendirnya― ia dekap kuat-kuat hingga menutupi dada dan sebagian lengan atasnya. "Aku paling tidak tahan musim dingin di Eropa seperti ini. Selain itu―"

Personifikasi Vietnam dan Thailand merepetisi dalam bentuk kalimat tanya. "Selain itu?"

Satu jawaban. Cukup satu jawaban, lengkap dengan _lauk_ alis yang bertaut dan _lalap _salah satu sisi bibir melenceng ke samping serta _sambal_ picikan mata yang memisit secara signifikan, "JABRIK TULIP." beserta menu _full-course_ barusan mampu membuat kedua personifikasi ber_-oh_ ria.

"Ana~... Kulihat orang satu itu berkeliling sedari tadi. Tidak tahu sedang mencari apa."  
"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku harus menghindar darinya sesegera mungkin."  
"Ah, dasar pendendam. Aku tahu orang itu memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi itu cerita lama, Nesia. Dan kau adalah sebuah negara sekarang."

"Ya, negara." Desahnya capai. "Dengan perekonomian yang bobrok dan SDA yang dikuras bangsa asing."

"Wah, itu urusan dalam negerimu." _Statement_ yang tajam menusuk, Nona Vietnam ini.

"Su- sudahlah...! Entah kenapa, aku lapar. Kalian berdua sudah pada makan?"

"Wah, aku sudah, ana~ Maaf ya, Nesia."

"Aku juga. Baru saja, malahan." Vietnam menunjuk ke belakang. "Kami menyediakan nasi kotakan―"  
Indonesia langsung bereaksi. "Kalau begitu, aku―!"

"―yang khusus buat orang-orang kami saja."

"...Itu rasis."

.

* * *

.

Butuh waktu untuk menemukan tempat makan di dome sebesar ini dan menyelesaikan kebutuhan primernya dengan segera, tidak peduli dengan tatapan banyak orang yang merasa aneh ketika ia dengan santainya menggunakan tangan untuk mencocol roti pada stew hangat di hadapannya serta kebiasaannya memegang gelas dengan tangan berminyak. Juga kelakukannya dalam _table-manner_ yang terbilang... barbar. Ah, peduli setan. Selama tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang personifikasi negara Indone―

"Ew, _Asians..._"

...Oke. Yang barusan, cukup menohok juga, sih. Jika tatapan maut darinya ini tidak mempan... Oh, orang yang nyebut-nyebut ras tadi langsung kagok, membuatnya tersenyum sinis sekalipun tidak ada yang melihat karena wilayah jangkauan mata. Dasar golongan Kaukasoid konvensial, ia orang Mongoloid, tahu. Bukan benar-benar Asia. Jangan sampai Kak Yao memarahinya (lagi) hanya gara-gara masalah kecil macam begini. Ia bisa habis dilempari dengan koleksi S&M Shinatty-nya nanti.

Ketika acara makannya selesai dan ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke stan miliknya, Nesia tidak sadar-sadar juga kalau ia telah tersesat padahal sudah tiga kali ia berputar-putar di daerah yang sama, di stan negara bagian Eropa barat. Membuat ia sedikit bergidik, karena firasatnya bermain pada wilayah-wilayah minus. Bagaimana jika―

Segera Nesia mengambil langkah menuju ke arah lain. Wilayah... Asia Timur! Kiku!

Walau ia perlu mengingat kembali bagaimana sejarah bermain Takdir pula di kehidupan sekarang. Lupa bahwa negara matahari terbit itu kawan baik orang yang sedang dihindarinya DAN penjajah yang sempat mampir di negaranya dan membuat ia dan rakyatnya hidup lebih melarat daripada saat orang _itu _yang menjajah.

Sehingga, yah, pertemuan a la komik cewek pun sama sekali tak terelakkan. Bertabrakan hingga sang tokoh wanita terjatuh? Sudah biasa, sih. Saat bersin menabrak seseorang tanpa sengaja dan tanpa sengaja pula sebagian ingusmu menempel pada syalnya? _FYI_, kau perlu dituntut untuk itu.

Ah, pertemuan yang biasa-biasa saja memang tidak akan menyenangkan, bukan begitu?

"Ah, ma―" dan Nesia pun membatu. Reaksi paling umum walaupun Author telah memodifikasi dengan susah payah kisah pertemuan ini supaya lebih membekas dihati. Dan disyal biru-putih. Yah, yang manapun jadi.

Walau begitu, ia masih juga tidak bisa beranjak pergi. Entah karena postur tinggi dan raut mengintimidasi yang dipasang orang ini atau... ingatan akan hari-hari lalu kembali membayanginya dan memberinya delusi yang akut.

Semuanya terlihat dari bagaimana ia menatap orang itu. Itu bukan pandangan penuh dengan keberanian seperti yang sering ia gembar-gemborkan jikalau ia bertemu dengan musuhnya lagi, bukan pula wajah berani mati ketika sudah kepepet di ujung tebing. Kedua alis setengah tebalnya melekuk ke bawah, wajahnya ngeri. Persis sikap anak SMP yang tertangkap om-om ganjen di jam setengah sebelas malam. Apalagi tangan kirinya kini telah digenggam kuat dan ia sendiri pun tidak tahu kapan kejadian itu terjadi. Yang ia tahu, tangannya hanya langsung ditarik, ia gelagapan, dan berusaha untuk lepas dengan mengibaskan tangan kirinya kuat-kuat.

"U―" Ia terus memikirkan kata 'lepas' dalam bahasa Belanda. "_Uit!_"  
"_Niet._" Adalah balasan singkat yang penuh otoritasi dan dominasi. Walau itu sama sekali tidak meruntuhkan usahanya demi menyelamatkan diri. Arthur dan Alfred hanya menatap mereka dari stan masing-masing walau ia telah membuat kode raut wajah: _PEDO-RAEP ALERT_ pada mereka. Urgh, dasar sekutu kejam. Tahu menyerang saja tapi tidak tahu orang lagi kesusahan. Dimana Thailand dan Vietnam disaat seperti ini? _Bubuhan_ ASEAN, tolonggg...

"Ah," seorang anak lelaki dengan kepala yang dililit sorban krem berhenti mengunyah wafer yang disodorkan oleh anak lelaki lain― yang tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya― sembari mengarahkan pandangan mengikuti pasangan yang seperti sedang lomba kawin lari. "Bukankah itu kak Nesia?" mulut mungilnya menyebut, hingga anak lelaki lain ikut menatap ke bagian yang sama.

"Mana?"  
"Itu, yang ditarik oleh... Mister Nederland?"

Seketika toples bening berisi wafer putih jatuh.

* * *

"Ka... KAU!" Terengah-engah, sebab... sial, tubuh dan kakinya ini mungil, gila! Bagaimana bisa ia mengikuti langkah-langkah lebar personifikasi negara kedua favorit juara EURO CUP ini? Ah, untung saja ia terlatih mengejar layangan pada medan berat macam apapun.

Sementara ia menarik dan menghembuskan napas seperti manusia yang baru saja keluar dari dasar kolam, personifikasi negara Nederland (Ned, singkatnya), hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak berubah juga. Begitu datar dan pekat. Seakan ingin menelan jiwanya jika saja mereka saling berpandangan lagi.

"Aku benci padamu."

_Huh?_

Apa- apa ia tidak salah dengar? Benci padanya? Seharusnya dia yang bilang begitu! Sudah menjajah selama 350 tahun dan dengan seenaknya memberikannya pada orang yang lebih kejam menjajah daripada dia― _juga tidak pernah mau mengakui kedaulatannya sampai tahun 2005 kemarin!_― **_dan_** membuatnya lari-lari disaat-saat begini, lagi! Walau dingin masih sangat menusuk bagai ujung-ujung tumbuhan pinus, ia begitu khawatir jika ia akan berkeringat dan membuat belakang punggung serta pundak belakangnya basah. Berkeringat di musim dingin dengan baju tipis a la kebaya itu bahaya. _Sangat_ berbahaya.

Keinginan memanggil ular naga benar-benar sangat besar. Sekalipun naga itu harus menyeberangi samudera dulu baru bisa sampai ke sini. Kalimantan pasti dengan senang hati meminjamkan ular naganya yang bermahkota cantik milik Kutai Kartanegara itu padanya, atau _Lembuswana_ saja sekalian. Toto pasti akan cepat akrab dengannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, brengsek."

Sekali lagi menarik napas, dan diagfragmanya kembali bekerja dengan normal. Anak-anak rambut terlepas dari cengkeraman jepit-jepit hitam kecil yang mengelilingi atas kepalanya layaknya bando, karena ia menolak untuk menggunakan teknik sasak. Sanggul kecil yang dengan apik menata rambut ikalnya di belakang juga mulai terhambur tak beraturan, hingga beberapa di antaranya keluar dan bertengger nyaman di kedua sisi pundaknya.

Jidat bercodet itu mengernyit. "Memang kau mengerti topik apa yang sedang kubicarakan?"  
"Tidak tahu?" Jawaban langsung yang sangat ketus dan dirangkum dalam kalimat tanya yang sarkastik. "Dan tidak peduli. Aku benci kau. Kau benci aku. _Win-win solution_, mari saling berjauhan dan tidak usah bertemu pandang lagi. Untuk selamanya."

Baru saja ia hendak mengambil langkah ke kanan meninggalkan Ned, lagi-lagi lengannya ditarik. Hingga hampir membuatnya terpeleset lantai keramik di bawahnya ini. Ngilu muncul dan menjalar hingga lutut kaki dan membuat syarafnya melemah, sekalipun begitu, sempat saja ia melirik sebal pada Nederland, memberi pesan bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini dan akan membalasnya nanti. _Nanti._

Dan, apa-apaan ini? Menyudutkannya hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding? Juga wajah sok yang mensejajarkan pandangan dengannya. Apa orang ini benar-benar berniat mengintimidasi?

'_Urgh, kuatlah Nesia...'_ Sugesti menjalankan perannya begitu sempurna hingga ia bisa membalas tatap sama gahar. Dan jika saja, jika saja ia tidak sedang memakai bawahan sarung batik sekarang, selangkangan orang ini pasti akan langsung bermalfungsi karena sodokan lutut yang ia banggakan.

"Ekonomi negerimu mengalahkan ekonomi regionalku tahun lalu."

Uh? Peduli setan?

"Urusannya denganku? Itu urusan Boss dan bawahan-bawahannya, bukan urusanku."  
"Tentu ada hubungannya. Kau personifikasi negara _itu_, bagaimanapun, _Indies._"  
"...Sebut aku lagi dengan nama itu, dan kau akan ku'bakar', _Compagnie._"

Dan Nesia sama sekali tidak bercanda. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, aura di sekitarnya memanas, bahkan Nederland pun sedikit menjauh karenanya. Ia benci, benci setengah mati dengan nama kecil pemberian manusia jabrik penyuka tulip ini. Bahkan mendengarnya saja ia tidak sudi. Karena, begitu mendengar nama itu, yang seketika berada dalam bayangannya adalah banyaknya rakyatnya yang mati terbantai di seluruh daerah yang bagaikan urat nadi disetiap anggota tubuhnya.

Kemarahan itu memompa banyak emosi kelam yang coba ia kubur dalam senyuman dan tawa, dan beginikah semuanya harus berakhir? 'Membakar' orang ini dengan kekuatan terdalam yang ia terima dari banyak 'kakak-kakak'nya pada zaman kerajaan dulu? Juga kekuatan hasil sumbangan banyak dedemit halus yang menyatakan kedaulatannya dan hidup berdampingan dengan negaranya?

Matanya berkilat-kilat, seperti dapat berubah menjadi merah membara jika ia mau. Memukul paku pada kedua kaki Nederland hingga lelaki jangkung itu tidak bisa berkutik. Walau mungkin, sebenarnya apa yang lelaki itu tangkap jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam kepala Indonesia kini. Kedua matanya sedikit terbelalak, sebab aura panas itu semakin menguar begitu kuat dan seakan-akan, ada mantel api yang membungkus tubuh gadis mungil ini.

Lalu, kejadian selanjutnya hanyalah sebuah distorsi paradoks yang patut dipertanyakan bagaimana bisa beralih ke sana. Bibir yang melumat bibirnya ini begitu menekan, hingga melesakkan tubuhnya dan menempel di antara badan tinggi atletis yang setiap lekuknya tersembunyi oleh lapisan _trench coat_ dan syal panjang, juga dinding batu kerikil di belakangnya. Kelengahan yang berakhir dengan susahnya ia mengambil napas, sebab sepasang bibir setan masih juga mengikat dan membuat mulutnya penuh. Lumpuh. Ia ingat lagi bagaimana personifikasi negara Perancis merayu wanita dan mencium wanita malang itu tepat di hadapannya, dan mungkin, satu gambaran itu menjadi satu-satunya perbandingan paling pas dengan gaya ciuman yang sedang Ned praktekkan padanya saat ini.

Hingga suatu asing menjalar masuk dan menyentuh uvulanya, dan ia pikir, baru kali ini ciuman rasanya seperti ingin muntah.

"_Ngg_―**GAH...!**" tamparan mungkin belum cukup, tangannya juga langsung mendorong si pria _Dutch_ hingga mundur perlahan menjauhinya. Refleks, tangan Nesia melipat waspada di atas dada, sebagai aksi pertama dari perempuan muda yang baru saja dicabuli. Liur...? Ew, jorok. Baru kali ini ia begini setelah tidak dalam sosok anak-anak berumur 5 tahun dulu sekali.

Sementara Ned... Ah, perlukah ia peduli? Tentu saja! Orang menjijikkan ini berani sekali...! Dan sekarang malah sok menjilati bibir dan ibu jarinya? Kurang ajar! Tunggu saja jika ia bisa menghubungi Bossnya setelah ini―

"Stew ayam dengan jahe, hm? Kau memang tidak bisa lepas dari rempah-rempah."  
"Pelecehan seksual!" serunya dramatis.  
"Ah, kau menatapku dengan pandangan seperti tadi, sih. Aku jadi tidak tahan." sungguh perkataan yang tak tahu susila.

Mulutnya kini menganga, lebar. Sangat lebar. Tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Pelanggaran berat macam ini... tindakan asusila tingkat 3! Pemaksaan nafsu pribadi hingga merugikan orang lain. Argh! Seandainya saja sekarang mereka berada di negaranya, sudah ia tuntut pancung pria ini, walau hukuman pancung tidak ada sekalipun. Yang jika pun ada, bukan digunakan untuk kejahatan perdata macam ini.

"...Kau menjijikkan."  
"Masalah buatmu?"

Ia tidak akan bisa menang. Tentu ia tidak akan bisa karena, orang arogan, siapa yang bisa melawan? Hanya bikin mereka tambah arogan. Ia rapikan sebisanya atasan bordirannya yang entah bagaimana miring sebelah. Matanya memicing lagi, penuh tuduhan.

"Manusia pedophil."

Tidak ada pengaruh banyak. Wajah itu tidak ada menunjukkan perubahan apapun. Marah, kesal, sedih, tidak ada. Hanya bibir sedatar kayu ulin serta alis yang sama datarnya. Tatapannya yang mengarah ke bawah, karena perbedaan tinggi mereka, juga sama sekali tidak membawa dendam. Tidak ada apapun, kosong.

Mungkin... mungkin. Jika ia boleh beralasan, mungkin hanya itulah yang paling ia benci dari pria jabrik satu ini. _Stoic_, tanpa ekspresi, tampak tidak menikmati sesuatu. Segalanya begitu membosankan sepertinya, dalam matanya. Tidak hari ini, tidak 6 tahun lalu, tidak pula 66 tahun sebelumnya. Akan selalu seperti itu. Tidak akan pernah berubah.

Telinganya mendesing. Suara langkah kaki, celoteh manusia, bunyi letup popcorn dalam tabung kaca. Berkumpul menjadi satu menciptakan harmoni yang hanya bisa ditangkap oleh sebagian orang, termasuk ia. Dari bunyi-bunyi tak beraturan, degup jantung yang tidak akan berhenti hingga ajal tiba, lalu―

Mungkin manusia wajib melakukan riset tentang bagaimana pengaruh dari keadaan sekitar secara kontinyu arbitrer bisa membuat seseorang memiliki keputusan nekat. Syal panjang yang terkadang mengingatkannya dengan personifikasi Russia ini ia genggam erat, tidak tahu lagi dimana bekas lendir ingus yang menyangkut di salah satu bagiannya, kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dengan gegabah. Sepatu ber-hak empat sentinya tidak dapat membantu apapun, walau ia juga telah berusaha untuk berdiri dengan ujung telapak kaki. Hanya ketika kedua lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya semudah mengangkat karung kapas, tekanan dan permainan menggunakan lidah ia dapatkan dari _angle_ yang pas. Lalu, seperti kawan ketiga yang baik, dinding unik dengan campuran batu kerikil sungai kembali menjadi penyeimbang antara tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aku― _emm..._ benci padamu."  
Bibir itu tersenyum tipis. "Mm-_hmm_."

Ciuman itu memelan, sebelum kembali menekan. Menghabiskan separuh oksigen yang masing-masing mereka hirup ketika jeda berpisah datang. Tidak ada harapan pula bagi sanggulnya kini yang telah lepas sempurna, hingga sebagian rambutnya yang terurai berada dalam genggaman pria ini. Dasar _paedopil_ pemilik fetish rambut, entah apa asiknya mencengkeram rambut orang ketika sedang berciuman.

Well, ia juga tidak berhak berkata begitu, sih. Sebab, salah satu tangannya tengah menyusuri blonde jabrik Nederland tanpa ia sadari, bagaimanapun.

"Ka- _ahh,_ kau masih juga tidak punya ekspresi, sama seperti dulu. Tidak punya teman tidur akhir-akhir ini, huh?"  
"Yah," menyesuaikan diri, sekaligus menurunkan kepala tiga senti. "Teman tidurku yang biasanya telah direbut kembali oleh rakyatnya 66 tahun lalu, jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun."  
Pernyataan yang... segera membakar kedua pipi Nesia. "_Ap―_"

"A― APA YANG AWAK LAKUKAN PADA KAK NESIA?"

Satu rumpun tetaplah satu rumpun. Berbeda negara sekalipun. Solidaritas masih tetap ada. Walau alasannya kadang sangatlah hina.

Ah, romansa.

.

.

* * *

Pameran promosi Pariwisata Indonesia di Belanda tahun ini pada tanggal 10-15 Januari kemarin. Kali keempat dinas Pariwisata Indonesia ikut andil menarik wisatawan dalam _Vakantiebeurs _atau Bursa Wisata di kota Utrecht, Belanda.

Argh, bahasa Belanda ngawur. Tolong koreksinya.

Ada _joke_ khas Tumblr dan meme_me_ di sini. Ha ha ha.

Ceritanya _suuuuccckkksss_... Pembelaan diri; Sengaja nge-_romance_ aja, jadi ngga papa jelek gini, kan? /plakplak

Kalian harus berterima kasih pada dua website ini; blog Wisata Bahari dan wisata melayu untuk _fluffy-_buehhuek romance ini. Saya kaget banget waktu liat kata 'hubungan emosional' antara Belanda-Indonesia, jadi kepikiran aneh-aneh coretmesumcoret soal musim dingin dan ciuman. Juga pameran pariwisata. Kebetulan kebaca beritanya di gugel.

...Semua yang ada di sini beritanya dapet di gugel. Yah, begitulah.

.

_By the way_, Erau di Tengarong, Kalimantan Timur, akan dihelat pas liburan anak-anak sekolah, yaitu bulan Juli tanggal 1-8. Ada yang berminat datang dan nonton sama-sama bareng saya? XD *pedebangetjadiorang /plak Ah, ayolah bagi yang kotanya deket. Saya kepengen banget punya kawan supaya bisa sama-sama ke sana. Ngga asik berangkat sama keluarga aja... TT^TT (Saya tinggal di Samarinda. Kamu?)

End notes: Thanks for reading!

_-Ari_

.

**Samarinda, April 21th 2012**


	2. RedWhite

_Selamat __hari Proklamasi__ yang ke-67, Mbak Indonesia! :D_

_*(Diedit untuk mengganti kata 'ulang tahun' juga typo.)  
_

_._

* * *

**|| Forgotten Memories: Untold Histories ||**

**_Summary: _**_Lembar dua; Red-White. Yang tergambar di hadapannya, yang terucap dari kedua belah bibirnya, yang mengganggu pikirannya._

**T **(for absurdities)

.

_Listening to: Florence+the Machine– Breath of Life_

.

* * *

.

**Lembar dua:**

**_- Red-White -_**

.

Pertempuran. Pembunuhan. Pemenggalan―

_Mati._

Pengejaran. Pemaksaan. Pemerkosaan―

_Tragedi._

Invasi. Aneksasi. Revolusi―

"_Kenapa aku mesti terjebak disini?"_

.

.

.

Mereka adalah makhluk imortal yang terjebak dalam _limbo_ semesta.

Dapat mati namun dengan cara yang tak biasa; terbunuh saat budaya lekang oleh masa― saat bangsa termusnahkan sepenuhnya, saat dunia berkata dalam lembaran kertas bertanda, mengakhiri rezimnya― mereka adalah makhluk yang lemah terhadap itu.

Dirinya pun tak luput, karena ia adalah makhluk yang sama. Personifikasi negara yang terikat putaran nasib bagaimana sejarah tercipta, tak jauh berbeda dari yang lain― memulai langkah pertama, dibesarkan oleh sosok personifikasi yang lebih tua, menjadi remaja, dijajah atau bahkan balik menjajah hingga menguasai dunia, lalu menjadi 'bentuk' moderen seperti yang diinginkan masyarakatnya― dan setelah melewati itu semua, ia masih bisa dikudeta dan masih bisa kehilangan sebagian teritorinya.

–_Mereka adalah makhluk yang selemah itu._

Dunia berotasi sekejap pandang, di mata mereka. Dalam keadaan hampir sekarat, tertidur di ranjang yang hangat, diberondong bedil oleh tentara dari tetangga pengkhianat― kehidupan jadi seperti rekam ulang video yang telah selesai diulas, namun diputar kembali dengan _motion_ cepat. Dapat seketika _roll_ filmnya habis begitu saja, dan langkah mereka pun berhenti, sekali lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kakak pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan polos dari seorang personifikasi gugusan pulau Sunda Besar mengundang senyumnya. Terhenti dari delusi sarkastik, ia pun mengangkat badan dan berputar menuju arah pintu luar.

"Bukankah kau harus membantu Papua, Jawa? Dia pasti sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang."

Hari kemerdekaannya baru saja terlewati, seminggu lalu. Betapa kejadian besar itu membuatnya sedikit rindu, akan masa lalu. Masa dimana ia hanya si _kecil_― tanpa nama dan teritorial yang menjadikannya seorang titisan negara. Tidak dipusingkan oleh masalah kudeta maupun _serangan_ tak kasat mata.

Namun sekarang ia lah sang pewaris tahta. Personifikasi tersisa setelah semuanya musnah karena penyebab yang sama― hilangnya jati diri. Ia lah yang paling bisa menjalankan kemaharajaan ini dan memiliki mahkota _itu_.

_Karena itu bagian dari Takdirmu_, kata sebagian dari kakak-kakaknya. Memberinya senyuman yang selalu identik, tak peduli pada zaman mana ia berada dan kakak siapa yang mengasuhnya. Mereka berkata dan melakukan hal yang sama, seperti peramal tua yang mengetahui segala; _karena itu bagian dari Takdir_mu_._

Hela napasnya menjadi angin semu. Tak nampak ketika terhembus keluar dari rongga mulut. Mata cokelat sebening permata menatap ke sekitar, memperhatikan separah apa runtuhan bangunan maupun tumpukan manusia tanpa jiwa bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Menandakan betapa parah kerusakan di_ '_rumah'nya saat ini; betapa perang dapat dengan mudah merenggut nyawa manusia. Dapat dengan mudah meluluhlantakkan sebuah negara. Besar maupun kecil.

Dan ia harus melewati fase yang sama, _lagi_.

Mata yang semula cokelat irisnya, perlahan luntur berubah warna. Pekatnya delima menggantikan garnet gelap yang semula begitu cantik dipandang. Darahnya menggelegak panas hingga ubun-ubun, dan berpengaruh pada―

"Hentikan, kak."

Tepukan di pundak menyadarkan sang personifikasi negeri; biji delimanya hanya luntur sebutir, sementara yang satu lagi bertahan dengan warna menyala seakan ingin membakar siapapun yang berani menatap.

"Kali..."

Sosok personifikasi gugusan Sunda Besar pula, dengan daerah yang lebih besar daripada yang lain― sekalipun sepertiganya dimiliki oleh negara tetangga― menatapnya dengan sepasang kristal kuning kehijauan yang pekat namun penuh peringatan. Seakan tahu bagaimana bila hal _itu_ keluar dari dirinya; seakan mengerti separah apa dunia setelah ia melampiaskan semua.

Tangan Kalimantan yang mengerat di pundaknya, ia perhatikan dengan pandangan nanar. Anak lelaki ini personifikasi pulau dimana salah satu _rahasia_nya tersimpan rapat, wajar jika mengerti. Wajar jika semua langsung bersikeras melawan ketika kejadian _itu_ telah dimulai, mempertahankan dirinya dengan gigih (terlalu gigih, malah) karena masing-masing dari mereka tahu _diri_nya.

Siapa ia, darimana ia berasal, kenapa ia berada disini. Yang bukan hanya melambangkan corengan merah darah pada selembar kain putih memanjang, yang bukan hanya personifikasi dimana nama sebagai negara kepulauan terbesar menjadi nama sandingan― yang bukan sekedar nama pemersatu negeri ini.

Mereka tahu lebih dari itu.

"Kami mengerti. Kami mengerti," pelukan erat dari kedua tangan Kali terasa hangat; mungkin itu efek tetesan air mata panas yang jatuh dari pelupuk dan mengenai bahunya, namun sekarang itu bukan hal yang menjadi masalah. "Kakak adalah _kakak_ kami. Dan kami akan mempertahankan hal itu."

Aneh rasanya. Tangannya kaku tak bisa merasakan apapun dan jiwanya kosong, suara Kali terdengar begitu jauh. Lebih jauh lagi, suara Sumatera dan Sulawesi yang berteriak― entah karena kesakitan atau teriakan awal mula perang, ia tak bisa membedakan― menggaung mengisi kepalanya, saling berpantulan menyentuh satu per satu syaraf sadarnya; mengaktifkan diri yang mengalami mati suri dari saat warna merah menyala menggantikan bola mata cokelatnya.

Apakah itu pertanda? Oh, ia tahu warna matanya yang berubah tiba-tiba bukanlah suatu hal yang sama kondisinya dengan kondisi mata (mantan) negara Prussia; jauh berbeda, ia sadar. Bagian dari ke_buta_annya, ia sadar. Bagian yang ingin ia dorong sekuat tenaga dan jangan _lagi_ keluar dari dirinya. Agar sesuatu yang― ia takutkan― menyerang sisi dirinya dan membuatnya jatuh dalam kubangan kegilaan.

Padahal akan begitu mudah menghancurkan mereka― dan juga dirinya― hanya dengan membiarkan sisi _itu_ mengambilnya. Mengisi hatinya dengan berton-ton lumer baja, menutup matanya begitu rupa; _menghabisi siapa saja._

Begitu mudah.

* * *

Merah-Putih bukan hanya perlambang darah dan tulang, bukan begitu? Bukan sekedar nasi dan gula merah, bukan juga perlambang mistis dua material yang menciptakan seorang manusia; saat _Putih_ tak bisa lagi bertahan hanya dengan kepolosan dan kejujuran demi memerintah dunia, _Merah_ membantunya dengan pengorbanan darah. _Sadarkah dirimu?_

Ia tidak bisa lagi menutup mata dengan keburukan di sekitarnya. Dengan pengkhianatan kecil juga serangan dari balik beludru tebal yang membungkus permainan akting yang lain terhadapnya, tidak bisa lagi bersikap polos berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya; ia harus segera bangkit dan menunjukkan siapa ia sebenarnya. Walau _Merah_ ini akan menguasai sebagian dari dirinya; walau ia takkan bisa lagi menjadi _Putih_ seperti apa yang diinginkan Nusantara, Sriwijaya, atau juga Kutai _ing_ Martadipura. Ataupun kakak-kakak yang lain yang selalu menutup kedua matanya ketika berperang dan mengalirkan darah di tanah-tanah basah. Hingga ia tidak bisa membedakan yang mana becek lumpur yang mana _lecak_ berwarna merah. Ia tidak bisa.

―Putih itu apa?

―Kenapa tidak bisa menjadi Merah?

_Kenapa manusia tercerai-berai ketika ia menatap mereka tepat di mata?_

Oh, oh, betapa gelap. Suara Kali tak terdengar. Berteriak? Hm, ia tidak yakin. Lebih pada keinginan untuk menyentak dengan tekanan tenaga dalam dari pancaran gelombang. Gagal. Ah, ia lupa sekarang jam berapa. Malam? Siang? Lihat, tangannya nampak cantik dengan warna delima juga sepenggal kepala yang tadi tanpa sengaja tertebas tangannya. Tajam, baunya tajam. Tangannya tajam.

Ah, ah, pria berkacamata dan yang berplester nampak ketakutan melihatnya. Kenapa? _Kenapa?_ Karena kepala sahabat mereka ia tenteng begitu nyaman di telapak tangannya? Kenapa? _Kenapa?_ Bukankah mereka dapat begitu mudah membalas dengan membunuh seribu kaum pribumi Indonesia?

_Bukankah mereka pernah berkata 'kawan'?_

Atau begitukah definisi 'kawan'? _Menusuk dari belakang_?

Mereka selalu berkata ia baik hati; ya, ia ingin selalu begitu. Ia _ingin_ dikenal begitu. Karena itulah hal yang diharapkan kakak-kakaknya; memberinya wewangian melati dan kenanga, berharap sifatnya dapat seperti _manusia_ wanita― cantik rupa, cantik jiwa. Emas bertahta mempercantik parasnya, ia sang putri mahkota. Ia yang diharapkan memiliki sifat seelok seorang Bunda, seanggun dewi-dewi Nirwana.

Namun, ia tidak bisa begitu di setiap peristiwa. Tidak bisa. Ada saat dimana ia mesti menghilangkan nyawa; ada saatnya pula _Merah_ menguasainya. Dan sudah dari sananya _Putih_ mesti terciprat sedikit noktah darah. Karena terbentuknya Merah-Putih bukan hanya sekedar mitos simbolis terciptanya manusia saja. Bukan perlambang dua makanan pokok khas Indonesia. Bukan hanya itu saja.

Filosofi yang akhirnya bisa ia mengerti artinya.

_Tidak bisakah menjadi seorang alim walau pernah mencipratkan darah? Tidak bisakah menjadi seorang barbar walau selalu bersifat penuh kasih?_

Teriakan teredam, perlahan dan begitu perlahan. Peringatan demi peringatan ia lewati, suara Sulawesi yang memintanya _kembali_ tak ia hiraukan. Sumatera melemparkan sesuatu... jaring? Ah, tampaknya begitu. Namun sebelum menyentuh tubuhnya, jaring berwarna putih bersih itu pecah menjadi ribuan serpih cahaya dan tersebar ke mana-mana.

_Merah_ menguasainya.

Yang tergambar di hadapannya, yang terucap dari kedua belah bibirnya― yang mengganggu pikirannya; yang membuat senyumnya terkembang melebar tak identikal.

"...Darah."

Seketika dunia kembali berputar. Menelan dan memaksanya mengikuti jalan yang ada, sekalipun lecak yang pernah ia rasa kini nampak apa warnanya; merah. Merah. Cokelat tanah- tubuh- lalu merah. Penutup mata itu menghilang entah kemana; atau hanya _mereka_ yang menghilang, dan kini ia tak lagi punya penghalang pandangan. Berganti _penutup_ lain yang tidak menghalangi matanya untuk melihat darah.

Uh, oh, ia lupa. Sebagian dari tubuh-tubuh yang dijejaknya ini mati di tangannya.

Uh, oh, ia lupa. Makhluk imortal tak bisa mati tertebas rupanya.

.

* * *

.

_Lupakah engkau bagaimana _Putih_ bisa mendapatkan _Merah_ sebagai kawan?_

_._

_Dari balik sifat bersih nan baik hati itu, terdapat..._

_._

_._

"Karena kau telah mengganggu teritoriku."

.

* * *

_._

_Headcanon is just a headcanon._ *Eee, walo keliatannya Indonesia jadi bipolar (atau induk _polar bear_ yang anaknya diganggu?) banget di tangan saya.*

_Baru kali ini bikin cerita seabstrak ini..._ (=_= )

Demi memperingati hari Proklamasi! *walo ceritanya ngaco banget orz...!*

NKRI harga mati; dari ujung pulau Sabang hingga pangkal daerah Merauke, dan pihak ketiga manapun tidak berhak mengganggu kedaulatan negara ini. ^^ Terutama negara-negara tetangga tukang penusuk dari belakang juga negara SKSD yang sok penting dan sok liberal. ^=^ *you know what I mean, I'm pretty sure*

Eee, dan makasih untuk **Nero/Zwart** (aku lebih suka manggil kamu Nero, sori) dan PM-an kita *yang entah kenapa malah mengarah ke sikap-sikap Nasionalisme... ya?* yang bikin aku kepikiran fic ini! Thanks! :D *Aku tetep muak sama Ned, btw*

Angst USUK pindah. Soalnya dengan _gelo_nya saya menjadikan lagu 'hotel California' sebagai subjudul; yang setali tiga uang dengan konten ceritanya. (== );;;

**Nero: **Aku senang kalau kamu merasa begitu! :D Itu emang sasaranku. :3

**Marchel:** Serius bah ulun kanak Samarinda. Kanak Palaran bujuran kah nyawa? Walah, wadah ulun sekulah parak sana tahu lah. Itu tuh, Poltek. :D #tukadaparak-parakbanarneneeeekkk #plakplakplak Iya leh, ulun ni campuran Banjar-Kutai, sualnya Kai ulun dari Tenggaarung sana. *Sayangnya, rada tambuk ulun lawan basa Kutai. XD #plak* Nulis sual Lembuswana tu mengalir haja; ulun suka pang lawan carita macam tu. :D

(Kawa baca tulisan*setengah absurd* di atas, kan? Awas kam kada kawa.)

Dan makasih untuk kalian yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca (cerita ngaco ini)!

_-Shin_

.

**Samarinda, 17 Agustus 2012**

_*Diedit tanggal 21 Agustus 2012_


End file.
